The Secret Eye
by Eucallysca Putly
Summary: Kehidupan Sebastian berubah saat ia mengenal gadis mungil bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Gadis yang terlihat lemah itu ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh di sebuah organisasi dunia belakang Inggris bernama Secret Eye -gak bisa bikin summary- Fem!Ciel x Sebastian


The Secret Eye

By Putly

.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

.

Pair : Fem!Ciel x Sebastian

Sesosok gadis kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong di sebuah sekolah elite yang terletak di pusat London. Perlahan gadis itu berjalan, tak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan kagum yang sedari tadi diarahkan untuknya. Rambut kelabunya yang kini tertiup angin menambah kesan keanggunannya.

Loistava high school, sekolah swasta elite yang hanya dihuni oleh para pelajar dengan kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata atau bisa di bilang jenius, selain itu biaya masuk serta pembelajaran yang tergolong tinggi membuat sekolah ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kalangan berada.

Begitu pula Ciel Phantomhive, gadis dari kalangan bangsawan terkemuka itu telah menarik perhatian di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah elite itu. Wajahnya yang bak boneka porselen itu telah sukses membuat para siswa-siswinya menoleh kearahnya. Ditambah dengan rambut kelabu panjang halusnya yang sengaja ia kucir dua, serta sebuah eyepatch yang menutupi mata kanannya.

Pandangan matanya lurus, berjalan anggun menuju ruang guru yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sejenak ia mendesah pelan dan kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang guru setelah mengetuk terlebih dulu. Map-map yang sedari tadi memenuhi tangannya membuatnya pegal dan ingin segera melepaskannya.

"Selamat pagi Miss Angela"sapa Ciel yang diikuti senyuman ramah dari wali kelasnya Angela Landers.

"Selamat pagi, Ciel, baiklah sekarang akan ku antar kau ke kelasmu"ucapnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas baru. Gadis itu –Ciel, hanya mengikuti guru bermata amethys itu tanpa mengucapkan kata apa pun.

.

Sebastian hanya memandang datar guru yang kini tengah mengajarkan pelajaran kimia di depan kelas. Beberapa kali ia menguap bosan, lelaki yang mempunyai orb bewarna merah itu kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas hingga akhirnya pandangannya menemukan sesosok gadis mungil yang kini berjalan di belakang Miss Angela. Beruntung tempat duduknya di samping jendela yang mengarahkan ke arah lapangan sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis dengan helaian kelabu halus itu.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman kini telah tercipta di wajah rupawannya. Rambut jet blacknya kini tertiup angin membuat lelaki bernama lengkap Sebastian Michaelis itu harus beberapa kali mengaturnya kembali. Hingga sosok mungil itu menghilang, Sebastian masih setia memandangi tempat dimana sosok itu terakhir terlihat. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam pulpen kini tanpa sadar telah menuliaskan sebuah kata –_beautiful_- dibukunya.

"Siapa?"tanya Edward, teman sebangku Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum penuh makna dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah guru yang kini berbicara hal-hal yang entah mengapa membuatnya tertarik. Moodnya telah kembali.

Kini, sebastian mengambil benda perak dari saku celananya. Pisau lipat. Beberapa kali ia memaiankan dan memutar-mutarnya. Edward yang melihat tingkah laku temannya itu hanya bisa menggeleng. Sebagai penerus keluarga yang kini telah memegang kendali perusahaan besar, Michaelis corp, tentu saja nyawanya pun bisa jadi diincar oleh orang-orang yang tak menyukai kesuksesannya. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan para penjahat yang 5 tahun lalu membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Karena itu dimana pun ia selalu berjaga-jaga membawa benda yang sekiranya dapat membantunya dalam bertarung.

"Jika kau ketahuan Mr. William, kau akan mati"Sebastian hanya menaikkan bahunya tak peduli dengan perkataan teman sebangkunya dan melanjutkan permaianan dengan pisau lipatnya.

"Tenang saja, si jidat lebar itu tak akan tahu"

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi nyaring namun gadis mungil bermata deep blue itu masih setia duduk di bangkunya, tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"CIEEELLLL~"sebuah suara memekakkan terdengar membuat gadis bernama Ciel itu tersentak dan menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang yang di kucir dua, sepupunya, Lizzi. Ciel hanya memutar kedua matanya jengah dan berdiri, tahu jika dirinya akan diseret ke kantin.

"Liz, sudahlah, aku bisa jalan sendiri"ucap Ciel yang kini sibuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan sepupu yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Ayo ke kantin!"ucap Lizzi dan menyeret Ciel yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengikuti langkah Lizzi.

.

Ciel masih terdiam, pikirannya kini tengah melayang tentang rencana yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Hanya tinggal menunggu sebuah keberuntungan dan targetnya akan terperangkap!

BRUKKK!

Gadis itu tersentak tatkala menyadari kini ia terjatuh akibat tubrukan. Segera bepalanya menengadah melihat siapa yang tadi menubruknya. Manic indahnya kini membvulat menatap sepasang mara crimson indah yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut jet black lelaki jangkung tampan itu sedikir berkibar akibat hembusan angin.

"Kau tak apa?"Tanya pemilik crimson dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Gadis dihadapannya masih terdiam hingga akhirnya sebuah senyuman tipis berkembang di bibir sewarna cherrynya.

"Tak apa"ucap Ciel dan membalas uluran tangan pemuda bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu.

"Siapa namamu?"Tanya Sebastian

Ciel masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah seringaian kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Namun tak lama, seringaian itu pupus digantikan sebuah senyuman manis "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive"

TBC

Author note :

Gomen, saya masih pemula, ini FF bertama saya di fandom ini. Jika banyak kekurangan gomen, gomen ne. judulnya juga kaga jelas gitu adududuh.

REVIEW please! Kasih saran buat saya karena bahasa masih sangat acak-acakan -_-, selain itu typo merajalela huakakaka *PLAKKK*

Akhir kata(?)

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.


End file.
